I Know You
by junepepper and Niji
Summary: (junepepper) A girl named Raven is accidentally sent to the maze. She's from our time, and is a MAJOR fangirl about these books. As the person before Chuck, she knows practically everything about the maze. But, like I said, she's a fangirl and doesn't want to ruin the trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this book or any of its characters.**

After reading _The Maze Runner, _I was speaking in what I call "glade language" for weeks. I just saw the movie and now that's happening again. This is what was running through my head while on the uncomfortable floor. I had my eyes closed, because I was relaxing. _The movie wasn't that good. _I thought, comparing it to the book. Suddenly the floor started to shake and rattle. I immediately opened my eyes and stood up. I wasn't lying on my living room floor anymore. This was some sort of metal crate, or rather crate-like elevator. I cleared my head and tried to think. _This is the spitting image of the box from the maze runner!_ was the first thing that popped into mind.

"What the shuck is going on?" I asked myself aloud. _Is this some sort of twisted dream? _I thought. No; if it were a dream, it would be a nightmare. I leaned up against one of the walls of the crate. The rumbling sound was getting more hollow sounding, telling me I was close to the top.

"A… girl?" Frypan questioned himself. I was covering my eyes from the blinding amount of light poured into the box all at once.

"I don't give a shuck if she's a girl or not!" Gally exclaimed, "She's a glader now and THAT she doesn't have a choice in." Newt and Minho opened the top of the box. I still hadn't said a word. _It could still be a dream. I'll find out soon._ Gally jumped into the box. He stared me in the face and yelled "get up greenie."

"AGGGHH! Get out of my face Gally, you piece of klunk! Your breath stinks!" I responded, not thinking about how they don't know me. Gally slowly backed away as all the other gladers stared at me in silence. _Okay…. not a dream. _I helped myself out of the box and sat on the edge.

"How-" Alby started. I cut him off.

"That's a three book long story, I can't say it in 5 shuckin sentences, Alby."

**A/N: so, how'd you like it? I know! I'm evil, ending the first chappie on a cliffie! The rest of the chapters are gonna be longer and I'll update whenever time permits. I'll try to keep consistent with updating once per week or something like that. All reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated.**

**m.**

**junepepper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda, something about not being James Dashner, yadda**

All the gladers just stared. Half of them looked as though they'd seen a ghost. The other half were watching me in awe as if they expected me to tell them their forgotten life stories.

I looked down to get away from all the eyes. "WHAT THE SHUCK? I'M WEARING A SKIRT!" I yelled, noticing my clothing. In my mind, skirts are the pure source of evil in the world. The box, however, was not empty. In it, there was a pair of jeans, and a pair of sweatpants. "Okay, I know my way around the glade, but I don't know anywhere I can go to change…" I trailed off, picking up the jeans and sweats.

"So how -" Newt started before I cut him off.

"I'm not answering any questions until I'm wearing jeans." I stated.

Then somebody I had never seen before stepped foreword. He wasn't in the book or the movie. "Follow me," he quickly said, as if he wanted ever so much not to talk. A lost puppy, I followed him. Once we were away from the crowd, I stared at him, almost as though he were possessed or supernatural. His hair was frizzy at the front, and tucked in a beanie.

"Who are you?" I asked, "I know everybody else, but I've never seen you."

"Leo." I concluded that he only speaks as little as possible. _Maybe he's shy._

"Why have I never seen you before?"

"I'll explain that later."

**A/N: I'm dishing out cliffies every chapter! We'll I had no school today, YAY! I know I said that I'd try to update once a week, but I decided to take advantage of this day off. Many things will be revealed in the next chapter, especially things about Leo. Okay****… only things about Leo. If anybody guesses what it is before my next update, the first person to guess will get a shout out! **

**Also, I know I said it would be longer this time, but it's a day off and I'm feeling lazy. It WILL be longer next time. All reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated.**

**m.**

**junepepper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I ****HAVE**** to do this? I think you get the point.**

I continued to follow Leo, who I now noticed dressed differently compared to the rest of the gladers. He was wearing a pair of cargo pants with eight pockets. Two on the front, two on the back, two on the side, and strangely, two on the ankles. He also looked different. Some hair stuck out from the back of his hat, which was gray. He had a scar above his left eye, small but noticeable.

Suddenly, Leo turned around. We were out of earshot of the other gladers. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice gradually getting higher, which confused me. This was the first time we made eye contact. His eyes weren't the eyes of somebody who had lived in the glade for long. They were mellow, but vibrant at the same time, almost looking fake. I didn't notice before; his eyes were purple.

"So you're a greenie?" I asked him, depending on his eyes.

His eyes grew stony and solemn. The vivid purple seemed to melt away into a cold navy"No," he responded promptly, "but you sure make me feel like one. You make me feel like I did two years ago." He smirked, but it faded quickly, "Who are you!" he repeated himself.

"You first," I situated.

"You're avoiding the question. Answer it."

"Who are YOU?" I screamed in response, ripping off his hat.

A long stream of hair fell down his back, almost to his hip. I gasped as his face grew pale. "GIVE IT BACK!" he snatched it from me.

"You-" I started, at a loss for words.

"Yeah…" Leo trailed off, "I want to know who you are. When I came here, the name leo was stuck in my head. _You are a boy by the name of Leo_ kept repeating, over and over. I had no choice to believe it. Seeing you made me remember that my name is Leone. I don't know why, it just did," the glader stated.

We got to a place where I could change my clothing. I put on the jeans. They were dark jeans that grew lighter around the knee. After this we headed back to the glade.

**A/N: Okay, secret's out. Also, Shout-out to Rosario545675 for guessing Leo's secret. No, Rosario didn't put it in the reviews, but she told me at school. ICEsher also PMd me her guess which was ****sadly incorrect.**

**Also, thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! Most I've gotten. Over THREE-HUNDRED reads! And for me, six reviews is also very good! Keep reading!**

**m.**

**junepepper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… well, accept this fan fiction, but I don't own ****_The Maze Runner _****or anything important….**

Leone fixed her hat. She folded her hair until only a little was even touching her neck. Then she held the folded hair on top of her head as she adjusted the hat. She could make a perfect shadow over her eyes using the beanie that could easily give somebody the conception that she was male.

We continued to walk towards the rest of the gladers. Now much more comfortable in my jeans, I walked with ease. We slowly got into sight of the others. Leone smiled, almost sympathetically, the smile one would make whilst trying to convince someone else they were fine as they broke their leg. _That crippled smile tho,_ I thought. Her smile seemed pained and forlorn. As we drew closer to the glade's center, she grew happier. Leone was close to her friends, which could brighten any day. Her smile grew playful, as did mine when I saw this. Now we were only yards away from Newt, the nearest glader.

I gasped to myself. _I so shuckin' ship this right now! _I thought, _now if only he knew her gender__…_ an idea sparked; so quickly that I did not even have time to think what I was doing, and if it was good or jacked.

I once again ripped off her hat, subconsciously, in a manner. Her hair unfolded as if spilling out. It seemed to be longer, even though I saw it less then five shuckin' minuets ago. _Yeah, this was a jacked up idea._ Newt's jaw dropped, followed by many other gladers. Some of their faces grew solemn and confused. Other gladers just blinked, as if they were experiencing an illusion. Newt, though, did neither. His mouth closed, but he did not look away.

Leone's cheeks grew red in embarrassment. She looked to the floor before she ultimately turned around to me. "YOU JACKED UP, KLUCK FACED, SLINTHEADED GREENIE!" she screamed at me, still looking slightly downward. Her cheeks were a vivid shade of pink, ever so slowly going back to normal. Newt had never stopped staring at her. He breathed in slowly, never dropping his gaze.

"But… I trusted you… I trusted you with my… life…" Newt finally said, breaking both his fixated gape and the awkward silence. Even still, his eyes once again focused on her, as if they were magnets - drawn to her. His knees began to wobble, before he collapsed to the ground in front of her. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I TRUSTED YOU, LEO. I - …. Trusted you." His voice became soft before he broke down in tears. Then his voice began to shake, " You kept this from me for almost two years…?"

Leone's mouth started to move, but no words came out. Her eyes mimicked puddles of water on a cold stormy day. They grew cloudy and the bold purple of her eyes grew dark. Without thinking, she turned around to face me. She shook her head and ran.

She ran, her feet pounding on the frozen soil. The maze. She was running towards the maze. Seconds before, the doors started to close. As she reached the wall, it had stopped.

She punched the wall. Tears streaming down her face. "ARGHHHH!" she screamed.

It was almost two years, wasn't it. Leone had come up in the box, a month after Frypan. During that time, her only friend was Newt. She told him everything. Well, almost everything. After three months or so in the glade, she still didn't know her real name. She knew something was off about her. She didn't realize being a girl was the thing that made her different. She was too embarrassed to tell anyone she that she couldn't remember her real name, so she went by Leo. If only she had remembered her real name. The whole glade would have known she was a girl; and this would never had happened. Newt would have known. She wouldn't have kept a secret from him. Because of her own shuckin' embarrassment, she didn't tell him.

I walked over to Newt; who was still on the ground crying. He was shaking, his eyes hazed. "Why? Why didn't she tell me?" he muttered under his breath. "she could have told me anything. Why; WHY?"

"Maybe you should ask her." I said, gestering towards the spot on the wall where she was leaning. He looked up, as if he forgot I was there. The rest of the gladers had resumed their work, excluding the runners, as the walls were closed. He sniffed, then nodded, as he wiped his tears. Slowly, he got up off of the ground, and began to tread towards Leone's sulking figure. His nose was red and runny. A depressing sight. The rest of the gardeners watched as if this was part of a soap opera (though they probably didn't know what that was) This reminded me of a typical 21 century movie - love and demise.

Newt traipsed towards Leone, weary from crying, "Who are you then, Leo? Or should I even call you that?"

Leone looked up, also fatigued from crying. "It's Leone." She verged crying. "…Leone." Newt crouched down to look at her in the eyes.

"I guess it's partly my bloody fault, I mean, I probably should have guessed…" Leone's eyes met his.

"I'm sorry"

**A/N: Hope you liked this ****chapter! I tried my hardest to make this long, with help from Niji. As a matter of fact, Leone is based off of her, so its only fair. So can anyone see where I'm going with this? Also, thank you for all the reads; SO MANY! I've gotten over 600 reads and almost 10 follows. Keep reading and remember that all reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated!**

**m.**

**junepepper**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I disclaim stuff…**

Leone began to shake. "I should have told you. I should have told you. I should have told you," she repeated, gripping her head, almost as if traumatized. Like any normal person, Newt had no idea what he should do. She was one of his best friends, for almost two years. Leone was tense and looked away from Newt, refusing to look back. "I should have told you. I should have told you. I should have told you."

Suddenly, Newt hugged her. Just hugged her. And didn't let go. She put down her arms and relaxed. A humble smile spread across her face, but faded quickly. Her eyes were beginning to dry as I smirked, before my face fell into shock. What was she doing? Hugging him back? Did he possibly… like her? Did she like him?

She too realized and let out a foolish giggle, "Newt, what are you doing?" she asked, sitting upright, "It's just me, Leo. Same old Leo."

Newt straightened himself, letting go of her. He too, laughed. "But your name is Leone!" he got out between giggles. This was quite a funny happening even though it was really graceless. You could clearly see that he was trying to pretend that didn't happen. There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds before Newt stood up quickly. "We should get back to work," he stated, nodding to himself and concentrating his words. He held out a hand to help Leone up. She accepted the help and got up off the ground. Shortly after, Newt and Leone walked to the garden, where there were many crops to be harvested, weeded, and planted.

Shortly after this, Alby walked over to Newt. "Who's gonna give Greenie the tour?" he whispered, even though it was quite loud. He was acting as if nothing just happened between Newt and Leone.

"Well, she seems to know her way around…." Newt claimed, his words fading out at the end.

Alby looked at him with stern eyes. "The tour."

"Right. I'll go do that now…" He trailed off. Then, he walked over to me. "So do you need a tour?"

"Yeah, I could use one. It's not like I can remember every detail from a book I read half a year ago." I responded.

"Wait…" Newt commanded, "a bloody book?"

"Was that just part of your accent or are you asking if the book was gory?" I questioned, honestly puzzled.

"… both."

"Yes." I responded concisely.

"Okay, so you know everything about us because you read a book?"

"I said yes. It was a book. Yes," I repeated myself.

Newt was still bewildered by this, but continued on. He gave me a quick tour of the glade, explaining everything that I remembered and didn't remember, which I would usually respond with "I know that" or "I knew that at one point before this…".

After an hour or two, Newt had shown me most of the Glade. Leone ran over, no longer wearing her hat, her long mess of wavy brown hair hung flew behind her. She did not seem uncomfortable, even with the awkward situation she and Newt had gone through.

"Ey, Greenie." she said, no longer lowering her voice. She then faced Newt. "Newt, mind if I show her the rest of the Glade?"

"Naw, I think we're done anyway," he replied.

Leone grabbed my wrist, dragging me away with surprising strength. What would have taken at least a half hour with Newt, took a mere five minute with Leone? She dragged me around, causing me to have to sprint to keep up. _With this speed she could be a runner, so why isn't she? _I thought to my self. She let go of my wrist, and fell to the ground.

"Ow," Leone muttered, "stupid legs." _So that's why… she's an utter spas, _I thought.

There wasn't much more I needed a tour on, but Leone showed me the deadheads. It was, of course, exactly as described in the book. I even saw the half shank. Quite scary, actually.

After the rest of the tour, she told me she was going to show me a griever, "Cuz it was getting dark."

"No! I don't wanna see any shuckin' grievers! I want to see beetle blades!" I half yelled.

Leone just sighed. "You're jacked up."

"I have reasons…" I stated, trailing off.

"Ok well, I can't show you a beetle blade, but I can show you where we sleep…"

"Fine, I guess," I moped,"… for today!"

"You really are jacked up…" she sighed. Then she started to walk back towards the forest.

"Are we going to the deadheads or something?" I asked. Leone shook her head, continuing to walk foreword.

At the first tree, it was dark. I thought I saw some sort of silver glint. _Be alert_, I thought. After a few more trees, Leone grabbed onto one and started to climb. There was a carving in the trunk, eroded, so I couldn't make it out. As I drew closer, I saw that the words "Leo" and much deeper, in the word leo, was "WCKD". _Shuck, these people just love to brainwash people,_ I thought. "You coming, shank?" Leone asked as I realized that she was already above my head off the ground. I looked up at her and nodded. "PHEW! I thought that you had been killed or stung or something! You were just staring at the tree trunk! SHUCK! We wasted daylight!" She changed topic, "Come on! Or we won't be able to see our way up!"

"…Up?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes, now are you gonna come 'cause we can't get up if it gets darker," she ordered, as I reluctantly began to climb. _Where the shuck is she leading me?_ I asked myself.

After only a short while, we were above the tops of the rest of the trees. "Shank," I started, "how much taller than the other trees is this one?"

"Almost there," she responded.

"Doesn't answer my question, but… yay!" I breathed in relief.

"Shuckface, you're weak aren't you?" she asked rhetorically.

"OFFENSIVE!" I yelled as Leone ignored me.

"Hey, we're here Shuckface!" she ignored my comment downright and changed the topic completely.

I sighed shortly before looking at what "here" was. We were close to the top of the tree, and it was very broad for being so high. There was almost a path of branches.

"This one's mine, I'll set up one for you over there," she said blandly whilst walking over to a hammock. There was a wide branch underneath it and one on either side. _Well, that's convenient,_ I thought. The hammock itself was hanging from the higher branches, and the two on the side of it acted like rails. Also conveniently, the same thing was facing opposite that, just without the hammock.

Leone started to walk on the wide branch to her hammock, before turning around and reaching towards one of the branches going up from that. "Gally hammered a chest into the tree for me," she said, opening the small, blond wooded box with a metal latch on the front. Then she grabbed out a small, blue series of string that all came together at the end. _I guess that this is a homemade hammock?_ I assumed. She strung it over her shoulders and reached down to her ankle level pockets. She carefully unbuttoned them and reached inside. Out of these pockets, she took one carved stick. Each had a leather cap on part of it. She slipped the leather off both with her pointer fingers._ Daggers? _

"Don't worry, they're multipurpose. They're strong as a butcher's knives," she reassured. she then stabbed one into the tree and pulled herself up using it. She then put the other one higher up and yanked herself upwards. Leone let go of the lower dagger which was in her right hand. Now she was only being supported by her left hand. The young glader pulled the blue string hammock off her shoulders and tied one side to a branch. She then gripped the other side tightly in her right hand and jumped horizontally to the branch across from her, ripping the knife in her left hand with her and stabbing it back in on the other side. She switched the items in her hands and tied an intricate knot in the hammock string around the other branch.

"There!" she said happily, while jumping down, once again ripping the knife out of the tree. She turned around and tore the other knife out of the first hole she made.

"Thanks," I said quietly, knowing that many of the other gladers were trying to get to sleep.

"You're not half bad, are ya shank?" She smiled. "Oh yeah, now sleep time. You managed to live past day one!" Leone said cheerfully.

"When was the last time some poor shank didn't?" I responded.

"SLEEP!"

"Yes ma'm!" I stood at attention and saluted. Leone just sighed. She crawled into her hammock and made a loud groan noise.

"Sleep Raven, sleep…" she groaned before trailing off and closing her eyes. I walked over to the other side of the crossroads branches. Apposing the hammock's appearance, it was actually rather comfy.

I don't remember falling asleep, only waking up in the morning. "Rise and shine Greenie! Day two begins!" Leone yelled.

"Call me 'Greenie' again and I will…" I groaned, "no, I can't punch you… and I will… HUG YOU, THATS IT!"

"OK OK! No need to get so harsh! I won't call you… _that_ again. Anyway, we gave you the tour a day earlier than most… new gladers so we can't assign you a job until tomorrow. You can go explore; you know the rules right?"

My face grew solemn as I remembered reading about the traumatizing event of Ben's death. "How could I forget…" I shivered. "Imma go beetle blade hunting!"

"No," Leone responded concisely.

"Why not?" I responded, "I can't go through the changing 'cause I have all my memories."

"You have a point, but I'll have to come with you." Through out this conversation,we had been walking toward the glade's center, and just arrived.

"No," I responded to this, "you CAN get stung. You CAN go through the changing. I'll be back before the runners come back." I said, before taking off running so she couldn't follow.

"Where's she off to?" Newt asked Leone, a few feet behind and to the right of her.

"She's one jacked up shuck," she sighed, shaking her head, "I gotta go chase her, see you!" Leone began to run after me.

I reached the deadheads, laughing myself out of breath. I stopped 'cause, well, respect for the dead. Leone caught up to me and grabbed my arm, "shank, you're a piece of klu-"

"RUN!" I screamed. A beetle blade came down from a branch above her and landed on her neck. She was attacked. By a beetle blade.

**A/N:**

**Don't. Kill. Me. Please. So heres the story:**

**My laptop was taken away. Then, once I got it back, I got SEVERE writers block until… yesterday. Niji bribed me to write and I was thinking what she would do if my writer's block didn't go away. Suddenly in ELA… poof! No more writer's block. But yesterday was REALLY busy so I could only write a little and wanted to make this chappie long to make up for all that time. So I hope you like this chappie and I hope that you don't kill me… Remember that all favorites, follows, and reviews are appreciated!**

**RIGHT BEFORE I POSTED THIS I SAW THAT I HAD 1000 READS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**m.**

**junepepper **


	6. Chapter 6

**So**** sorry, I messed up last chappie badly! I mixed up grievers and beetle blades…. Well, just pretend cause this fits the storyline better!**

**Disclaimer: No using capital letters on the phone (FIRE! — fire and chaos) 'cause that hurts my ear**

Leone collapsed to the ground. Her eyes rolled back and her face grew pale. Suddenly, the word "WICKED," glinted across each of her eyes in red and bold. It disappeared quickly. I stared at her, traumatized, _wait a minuet_, I thought, _ my friend just collapsed on the ground. _

I abruptly started to break down. "… Clint…. CLINT! JEFF!" I screamed between almost silent cries. "ANYONE! SOMEONE! LEONE NEEDS HELP!" I knelt next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. Newt came bursting through the trees, as if on cue. He just looked at me for a few seconds. I stood up and backed away from Leone as I nodded at Newt. He nodded back at me to give me an indication to go back to the glade. I ran back as fast as my legs would carry me. I assumed that Newt would carry Leone back.

The first to greet me back in the main glade was Gally. I shoved past him saying "not the person I want to see right now" and continued on.

I saw Alby next. "What's wrong Greenie?"

"Beetle blades. Leone. Where are the med jacks?"

"I'll get them," he said urgently, nodding me off. Not even a minute later, med jacks were rushing towards me with a makeshift stretcher.

"Where's Leo?" Clint asked. Once again, as if signaled, Newt came running out of the forest, Leone sprawled out in his arms. He carefully lay her down on the stretcher, making sure she was ok. The med jacks then rushed her over to the homestead.

"Okay, Greenie, tell us everything that happened," Alby commanded, Newt standing next to him.

"Ahh, let her go Alby," Gally said, starting his way towards us. "Let Greenies be Greenies."

"This has GOT TO BE some form of sexual harassment," I stated outright, not bothering to even look at Gally. "ANYWAY! I was going looking for beetle blades and-"

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" they all shouted simultaneously.

"I have reasons!" I responded. "ANYWAY!" I said again, "She insisted on coming. I told her she shouldn't but she ran after me. Then it landed on her, felt threatened, and attacked."

"WHY WERE YOU SEARCHING FOR BEETLE BLADES?!" they continued to shout in unison.

"If I told you why, it would break the time space continuum," I said with a smirk.

Their faces were blank. "… Well, that sounds important…" Alby trailed off.

"COMEON! You guys are supposed to be smart!" I yelled back. They all looked at me blankly.

Suddenly Jeff came running towards us. "She's gonna be out for a few hours, but she's fine," he informed. Alby nodded him off before turning back to me.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO LEO?" he asked, or rather yelled.

"Followed me. Beetle blade. Jumped from tree. Landed. Her neck. Laser. Collapse," I didn't dare speak in full sentences.

"BEETLE BLADE?" all three of them questioned.

"Shank, nobody's ever survived a beetle blade attack," Newt said, his face pale.

"Shuck, it struck her through her hair, she'll be fine. It wasn't direct. Also, were you shanks listening at all? I said 'beetle blade' 5 shucking times."

"How can it indirectly strike her, directly?" Gally questioned.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have some hammering, or whatever, to do?"

"You're the shuckiest, shuck faced shuck there ever was," Gally responded.

"Great. Now we're all bloody inspired, Gally," Newt commented.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Alby yelled, "Back to work!" Newt and Gally walked away, Gally looking slightly disappointed. Newt's whole body copied his face and continued to grow even more pale. Alby turned back to me. "I still have practically no idea what happened, but Jeff said she's gonna be all right. He's never been wrong about somebody's state of health," I sighed in relief. "But, for now," Alby started again, "we're gonna have to put you in the slammer."

"NANI*? WHY?" I panicked.

"You were shuckin SEARCHING for BEETLE BLADES!" he responded, completely ignoring the fact that I just spoke in another language, "and you caused another glader to get hurt!"

"Shuck," I whispered under my breath, "fine." Alby took me to the slammer and practically threw me in. "HEY! I was going in willingly! And also, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Till Leo wakes up," Alby called back, already walking away.

I sighed and sat back in the wooden cage. _Was this REALLY necessary__? _I asked myself. What seemed like years passed. Suddenly, I saw a tall figure walk in from a distance. It cleared as it got closer, revealing it was Gally. "No offense, but why'd they send you?" I asked, "Did they think I deserved to be in this much pain?" I stated sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny, Greenie," He responded blandly.

"Call me 'Greenie' or 'Green Bean' again and I will be forced to torture you in some way," I informed cooly. This was about when Gally opened the gate of the small jail.

"That would mean you would be -" Gally started.

"Banished to the maze?" I finished for him, also cutting him off, "I know, that's why I thought I would hug you, cause I don't think ANYONE here likes hugs," I pulled myself out of the cage.

"Ok Gre- Shank, no need to go that far," Gally stumbled on his words.

"Thank you," I tried to respond politely, but it sent shivers up my spine. I followed Gally to the homestead, imagining how traumatized Leone would be.

Surprisingly, Leone, Alby, Jeff, and Clint were already outside, waiting. I saw Newt upstairs, looking out a window, bawling his eyes out, huge smile across his face. Leone smiled as she saw me and began to walk foreword. Her eyes had deep bags under them and her left arm had a small stream of dried blood. _Probably gave her a shot of some sort,_ I thought.

I was walking towards her, too. Gally walked over next to Jeff. Suddenly, I lost control of myself. I threw my being onto her and hugged her. She pushed me off and her eyes rolled back. The word wicked glinted across them again. I so much as blinked when suddenly she was holding her unsheathed daggers in her hands, swinging rapidly. Leone's knives were inches away from my upper torso when I backflipped away. "Since when can I do a backflip?" I distracted myself, shortly before Leone wrestled me to the ground. She swung at my face when I grabbed her wrist. Her arm was pushing mine down and she was taking small jabs at my head. Suddenly, my arms gave out and Leone stabbed at me. I rolled to my left, but she still nicked my right ear. Alby and Gally rushed onto her shoulders, trying to pull her away. She was practically growling, her knives still swinging at the open air. I was still lying on the ground, staring at the rabid-looking glader in front of me. Newt was watching from the window, horrified. Abruptly, Leone fell limp, dropping her daggers. A dead weight, Gally and Alby dropped her. Her eyes rolled foreword to their normal color, just more dull.

She began to cough, promptly. "What's going on," she grumbled. Her eyes widened. She quickly crawled away from Alby and Gally, backing up against the homestead wall. "STAY AWAY," she commanded, "I don't wanna hurt any of you." Alby started towards her. She scrambled to her feet and stood against the wall. "I am so sorry, Raven," she said before she took off running towards the slammer. She was scared of herself. Now that I thought about it, how did she know my name? I never told her. Her feet thudded each time they hit the ground. Alby started after her. Newt was no longer in the window and no less than five-seconds later came running after Alby. He was followed by Gally. Leone tossed herself into the slammer. She sat in a corner hugging her knees. Alby came up to the cell she was in and closed it. "Alby," Leone mumbled, "what have I done?" Alby didn't respond. He closed the lock and began to walk away. Less than five-seconds later, she beckoned him back. "Alby," she started, not mumbling, "Kill me… I can't do this. Please," she began to cry. No response. From anyone. Gally followed Alby away, leaving Leone to isolation. Well, almost isolation. Newt had stayed behind. He watched the cage, his eyes sunken into his skull. Nothing inside the cage stirred.

…

"Leone?" Newt started, "Are you okay?" he managed to get out before Leone cut him off.

"GO AWAY!" she cried, her voice cracking. "Please," she softened to a whisper.

…

_This is all my fault,_ I couldn't help but think. But I also know that this is only the beginning.

**A/N:**

**Gahhhh! Writing this is gonna kill me! To be ****honest, I know what's gonna happen, but it's still making me anxious. _Will Leone be ok? How'd she know Raven's name? _I know the answers but…. ITS SUSPENSEFUL OK? I am NOT trying to complement myself. I think my writing sucks, then Niji texts me saying "O MY GOSH YOU'RE SO AMAZING AT WRITING!" ok…. That's an exaggeration. Well anyway, thanks so much for following and stuff… Im lazy… ish… Also, Im currently reading _The Kill Order,_ ITS BEAUTIFUL! I need to somehow tell James Dashner how amazing he is. Enough of my personal life, remember that all favorites, follows, and reviews are appreciated (even criticism)!**

**m.**

**junepepper**

**Niji here! I just wanna say that junie ****wasn't exaggerating. As a matter o' fact, I think its an understatement! I don't know about you guys, but I want junie to write more. Correct me if you think otherwise. ITS MAZING (no pun intended)!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alby immediately called a gathering. All of the keepers met in the homestead, and I was somehow dragged along. I'm still trying to figure out if it was Gally or Newt that pulled me. I was next to the slammer one moment, and in the homestead the next.

"Okay shanks, what're we gonna do now?" Alby stated the question. "Leo just attacked another glader, then threw herself in the slammer telling me to kill her…"

"Well, clearly the best punishment is to keep her alive, but that's against the rules," Gally came to a solution, or rather puzzled one.

"Wow, Gally, wow," I started, "torture is the first thing that comes to your mind every time?"

"Well, we gotta figure out what to do with her, since she wants to kill herself…"Alby stated. In unison, almost every head turned to Newt.

"Hey, what do you want me to do?" He questioned. The silence was so erie that it crept around the room, whooshing and swooping.

"OKAY! Well, I'm gonna change the subject. Why am I here exactly?" I asked, still pondering who brought me here.

"I don't know, Gree-Shank," Gally started, stumbling on his words.

"Im gonna go check on Leone…" I sat up slowly.

"How do we know she's not gonna attack you again? Or that you're not plotting something?" Alby questioned heatedly.

"Ill go with her then," Newt argued.

"Are you plotting, too?" Gally asked.

"NO!" Newt screamed, angry after being accused. The whole homestead almost burst into uproar.

"EVERYBODY!" I screamed to get their attention, "there are only THREE things you can plot in this place: suicide, homicide, and escape. And theres a girl traumatized in the slammer because she just attacked me! ME! I don't know 'bout you shanks, but life isn't something that can be given and taken without a fight!" I stormed out of the homestead, followed closely by Newt.

"Well, that wasn't at all random!" he said, "you totally just erupted! She doesn't need anyone to check up on her! She's fine by herself!"

"You're one to talk," I said slyly.

"So? I stood up for you because you're the greenie!"

"Not talking about that! If she doesn't need to be saved, then you didn't need to be either! Then she probably wouldn't be here right now! She got through because of you, ya know!" Newt looked at me, eyes blank.

"I wouldn't have made it without her."

"You thought, as you attempted suicide,"I responded promptly. "Thank goodness that Alby…. or whoever saved you was there."

"Thank goodness? You've been here for two days, you know nothing about me!"

"Nothing? I know everything that happens to you for the rest of life."

"The rest of my life? How long do those books go on for?" He questioned.

How was I gonna tell him this? That he won't even live for 3 more months. "No comment," I put off the subject. It was a relief knowing that he didn't know he only had months to live, maybe less.

"Long or short?"

"No comment."

"Over a year?"

"No comment."

"Do I at least get out of this bloody maze?"

"Comment of nothingness."

"Ok well then… wait, what?" he asked before we both started laughing.

The laughing quickly subsided as we reached the slammer. Any sign of the slightest happiness was completely gone without a trace. "Great," Leone weeped, "So I'm guessing that Im gonna be banished to the maze? And by my best friends? What a treat," she said between sniffles, sarcasm in her throat at her last comment.

"OR!" I suggested quickly, "We could just be here to check on you."

"I don't need you to check on me! Im fine!" she wailed, clearly wanting to be alone.

"SEE? I told you!" Newt proved me.

"Not an 'I told you so' moment, Newt." I breathed with a sigh. My head turned to face Leone, after I was done quietly scolding Newt. "Thats probably what Mr. Limp over here said. Acting all mopey, trying not to interact with people 'I don't need you to check on me! I'm fine!' And then you find him in the middle of the maze with a broken leg, just after attempting suicide! So yeah, that phrase usually isn't correct."

"Wow, you're good at this…" Newt trailed off.

"It's an educated guess." I smirked. "But honestly though, the book didn't go into much detail about you're attempted suicide."

"Wait, a book?" Leone questioned, she looked pale and her eyes were deep in her brain. They were once again the color of darkness, all vibrant color was gone. They radiated tiredness.

"That's what I said too, but it wasn't really about anything specific," Newt added, failing to lighten the mood.

We sat next to each other in silence for what seemed like hours. My thoughts wondered around and I could feel that the same was happening to the blond next to me. We stared into the cage until our thoughts took our eyes with them, prancing around together. Leone had stiffened and sat curled up in the back of the cage, hugging her knees. Suddenly, she got extremely tight and her eyes that began to look over her knees became the color of coal. Newt looked behind himself, his jaw stiffening. I followed and unintentionally did the same. Alby, followed by Gally closely, many other keepers far behind, came striding towards us. They walked with purpose, giving off a serious aura. I knew they were coming for Leone. They were probably going to banish her. Either that, or keep her in the slammer. But I know they won't do that.

"At the gathering," Alby started, "we were faced with a very tough decision of what to do with you, Leo. But, many keepers agree that you have broken the rule of attacking other gladers and are to be banished to the maze tonight." My eyes widened. I knew that he was going to say this, I prepared myself, but it hit me hard. I felt a fire extinguisher* had just been used on my lungs. I couldn't breath, couldn't see. My mind went completely numb. That is, until, my eyes flicked toward the tall boy next to me who stood up abruptly.

"And I get no say in this?" he started to hyperventilate, "but… But I'm like some sort of second in command! This can't be! Surely I get a vote?" He spoke, trying not to yell.

Alby's eyes were distressed, but his posture and voice remained calm. "Newt, it wouldn't have mattered anyway," he stated. Newts complexion calmed but his soul was still in chaos. "The vote was unanimous."

The blond's eyes widened. "Unanimous?" he questioned, "how's that possible," his voice cracked as it faded.

The time that felt like forever earlier now only felt like seconds. Seconds more to see my friend, seconds for her to live. Only seconds until she was locked outside the walls for good.

Alby and Newt came back hours later, collar in hand. Newt's nose was red and his eyes were watery. I hadn't moved from my position outside of the slammer. Alby gestured for me to move to one side or the other, and I did as per instruction, standing up and moving simply inches. It was the first time I had moved in hours and I was stiff but I didn't notice.

Newt started to tie the collar onto Leone's neck. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screeched in her cracking voice, grabbing the collar and tying it around herself. She gave the loose string to Newt as Alby held the pole, his face showing that he was in shock. But the boy snapped out of it quickly as he tied the loose end of the rope to the pole. Despite having tied it herself, Leone tied the rope tight around her neck. It almost choked her when they walked towards the maze wall.

…

Moments later, everybody was gathered around the East Wall. Keepers in the front, Leone tied to a pole, next to Alby. I was somehow in the front too. Newt's eyes were glass and looked as though they could shatter and burst into tear at any moment. Gally stood next to Alby his face looking slightly smug. Alby however, showed no emotion what-so-ever. Frypan looked as though he wanted to hug Leone and say something, but he kept quiet. Leone said absolutely nothing. Nothing since Alby announced that she was going to be banished. Her breaths were quiet and her mouth never opened. Her eyes looked straight ahead, not anywhere else in the slightest. She stood straight and kept her hands at her sides. But her head drooped slightly. She knew her fate; everyone did.

**A/N:**

**MWAHAHAHA! I feel so evil! Okay, so it came out 2 days late****… Sorry guys, it was Christmas Eve. I cannot wait for what's coming in the next chappie! Ohh yeah, by the time I post this it will probably be three days late… Changing the subject, I've decided to respond to my reviews!**

**Horsecrazierthanyou: Thank you so much, most enthusiastic review ever! None of them probably have good breath, I agree. Also, I too get a "tingly feeling" when I'm writing this!**

**StarRunner1: Thank you, very useful info. And about what you said about chapter four, I completely agree. Especially the Gally part****…. lol. **

**Remember that all reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated!**

**m. junepepper**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I forgot the disclaimer…. I disclaim the entire story. I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO JAMES DASHNER AND JAME DASHNER ONLY! **

Alby walked foreword, dragging Leone along with the pole in his hand. She walked along wearily, her posture not changing. There were now clear of where the wall would be once it closed. Alby forced the pole into the ground with a stab. It made Leone jolt before standing upright again. Her eyes were half closed with heavy black lines underneath. The glade's leader left Leone in the maze. No, the walls had not started to close yet, but it seemed as if there was now an invisible wall that would forever block us from her now. There was no way to save her.

The walls began to close.

Then it happened. I bent over backwards for Leone. I wish I hadn't gotten to know her. I literally and involuntarily did a backflip. Into the maze. "I HATE HAVING THIS WEIRD ABILITY!" I screeched, "How can I suddenly do backflips!?" I yelled, in mid-air. How have I suddenly acquired the ability to do a backflip? Worse, how can I INVOLUNTARILY do backflips?

I could feel the eyes of the glade widening. I didn't need anyone to tell me that the whole glade was staring. That is, excluding Leone, who was still looking down. As a delayed reaction to my alarming words she looked up. Her pupils seemed to grow as her eyes followed me across the air.

Then, I was inside the walls. There I stood, breathing heavily. Leone stared at me. Then she looked back at the walls. I did too. They were closing slowly, but there wasn't enough room for me to get back out. The gladers outside all bent over to look in the crack. Leone and I stared through the crack as it went from half a foot, to 3 inches, to one inch, to a centimeter. Then they closed with a loud creak and odd groaning noise.

Darkness. It was dark. I turned back to where I knew Leone was. She had turned back to me. I could faintly see her face through the thick shade. It had turned almost white.

"Leone! I-" I started, trying to explain myself.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled with a dry, croaky voice. This was followed by a gasp, some crying noises, a hiccup, and a punch to my left cheek. It turned my whole head and sent a shot of pain down the rest of my body. I knew my cheek turned red and found that my hand had gone up to it. "Why?" Leone asked in a weak voice.

"I didn't mean to!" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Then how did you? Why did you?" She shouted. Nobody on the other side of the wall would hear us. They were practically sound proof. "I wanted you to live! I attacked you! I wanted to die! Why didn't you let me die?" She started low but her voice grew louder.

"YOU CAN'T DIE LEONE! I WONT ALLOW IT!" I screamed back.

Leone collapsed on the ground and hugged her knees. Her head was between them and there were hot, salty tears streaming from her cold, navy eyes. Then there was a quite 'snap' sound. Just a little crack. Leone probably didn't even hear it. I was looking down at her, my eyes filled with water. My head sprang up, making a slight noise as it did. Her crying ceased as she looked up at me confused. "What is it?" Leone asked.

"Grievers," I responded concisely, containing a calm tone in my voice. Leone stood up abruptly, staring at the inside of the maze. A griever came around the corner. We naturally started to back up against the wall. "RUN!" I screamed.

"WHERE?" She screamed back as my shoulder touch the cold wall.

"Follow me!" I formed a plan. The chance it would work was small, but I know I'll survive. Grievers are only programed to attacked Gladers. It's a fair guess that they accidentally switched the gladers for a month accidentally. Leone probably belongs in group B. Grievers will attack her anyway. But they won't attack outsiders. It's my priority to protect her. She needs to live.

"Build up speed!" I yell back at Leone, following close behind me. We run towards the wall on the left hand side of us.

"What're u doing?" She screams at me.

"Watch!" I scream back. The chaos seems to be noise, filling our ears, making us scream. I lift my left foot higher in my next stride. In a break in the ivy, I placed my toes, pushing myself upwards. I started to slant to the right, continuing to run on the wall. Leone copied and we made it safely around the griever, planting both our feet on the ground.

**A/N:**

**Ohh my gosh, I'm sorry guys. I've had the weirdest case of writers block****… I still do. Honestly, I can only write Newtmas right now and struggled to write this. It's so weird. Anyway, don't kill me… sure, you can virtually slap me, but don't kill me.  
><strong>

**Anyway****… Review time!**

**divergentlover523: Thank you so much! It's support that keeps me writing this. And niji… screaming at me… Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Lovely Unicorn: I know! Im an evil monster! Anyway, Leone is actually based off of niji. Its nowhere near what she's like in real life, its just her OC. Sorry to keep you waiting as well… Nice name btw.**

**MilkshakeLuvrr: I do too! I also like it about anime and stuff… That didn't turn out well… So sorry to keep you all waiting**

**horsecrazierthanyou: I think you are my most loyal fan! Im sorry, its in my nature to always end in cliffies. Even with you're puppy dog eyes! I just can't help it! **

**Anyway, hope you guys are liking iku. Before I forget! I'm looking for a male OC (as you can probably tell by this chappie…) he won't come in until later, but submissions are starting now. PM me first then post it in the reviews if I PM u back. I need general details. I still haven't even decided if he pretended to be a girl or not… Write that in the submission too! **

**Remember all reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated (and now OC submissions too)!**

**m. junepepper**


End file.
